


Time and Progress

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [18]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, a condensed view to see relationship development, basically the progression from awkward feelings to phone sex, set around and between other parts of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Calls count for a lot when it's difficult to see each other.A series of phone conversations between 1990 and 1991.(art in end notes bykami)





	Time and Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I had to construct a timeline so I might as well put it to use!  
> 

**6 April 1990**

“Hello?”

“How are you doing Harry?”

“Albert?”

“You shouldn't sound so surprised. You _gave_ me your number, of course I'm going to use it to call you.”

Harry hadn't expected him to call so soon - Albert had only left Twin Peaks yesterday. 

“ _So_?”

“So?” Harry echoed. 

“ _How are you doing?_ I'm not going to call if I have to drag responses from you. This is like pulling teeth.”

“I'm okay…” _I miss you_ was a more truthful response. It felt too needy. It had only been a day. 

“Are you trying to get me to hang up?”

“No!” Harry said far too quickly. “It just-” he had to give him something, companionable silence didn't work over the phone. 

“It hasn't been easy. And I know - it was never going to be.”

He should probably have said more. Phone calls were more difficult than they seemed. 

“I'm still _here_ even if I'm not _there_ you know. I gave you my number in case you needed it. Although I can't guarantee I'll be available.”

“I know.” 

“You need to leave me a message if I'm not.”

“I will.”

A beat of silence. 

“Harry.”

“I _will_. Listen, I'm going back to the station tomorrow. Things are better.”

“That seems too soon.”

“But it will help. There's too much nothing to think about. I need to interact with people.” _Otherwise I might get worse. I don't want to be alone. I miss you._

“Where's the small town community spirit? Can't people come and visit you? I'm sure your… associates have time to spare.”

He noticed Albert's lack of florid phrasing relating to Twin Peaks. He appreciated the effort. Harry didn't want people in his home, it was his personal space where he could be vulnerable. As well intentioned as Hawk, Lucy or Andy were he couldn't have them there. Not yet. 

“They have offered. I guess I should speak to Frank… would that make you feel better?”

“This is about making _you_ better. Frank seems like a good option.”

“Hawk was worried and told him… before you came I think. He called me but you were here so I wasn't so bad.”

Albert _not_ being in the room had its advantages. It was easier to voice deeper truths. Suddenly more were bubbling up inside him, wanting to spill over. 

“I lost so much… so many people, in such a short space of time… I don't think I ever dealt with it. I don't know how I _can_...”

It was easier, when he had to think of those dreadful weeks last year, to focus on the abrupt, disturbing loss of Cooper. At least Harry could imagine he was alive somewhere. He didn't have to think of the others: Laura, Leland, Pete, Major Briggs… those he'd been duty bound to protect but who he'd also seen age and grow - his neighbours, his friends. (Josie - he avoided thoughts of her the most, his mistakes, his idiocy). 

“But you have been.” Albert's voice was quieter, softer. Harry closed his eyes to focus on that instead. “No one’s expecting you to ‘get over it’ Harry.”

Albert wasn't like Josie (and why was he making _that_ comparison?). He was honest, sometimes to the point of being offensive, but Harry found he needed it. It was also apparent now that he cared. An awful lot. 

“Harry?” The slight strain of concern on the word. 

It caused a tightness in Harry's chest. He wasn't sure what he wanted from this or where it would lead. He was still conscious of getting involved in something too much too fast. He didn't know if his unstable condition had made him latch onto something and if the feeling would still be there when he was more steady. He didn't know what Albert thought. How he felt. It made his head spin. It had been unexpected and he certainly could never have predicted any of these recent events. How something so awful could give him so much hope. 

It was a nicer thing to think about. Even if it amounted to nothing in the end. 

“Don't go to work and call your brother as soon as you hang up on me. I mean it Harry.”

“I will. I'm sorry I just thought I should… say it. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm not going to do anything.”

“You can say anything you please. You know I do,” Albert said and Harry smiled. “But it's best to play it safe. I trust your judgement of your own condition but these things can change quickly.”

“That's why I'm going to call Frank,” Harry reassured him. “I'll get him to visit for awhile.”

“I would appreciate that.”

Did he think saying that would lock Harry into doing it? Because it would be easier for him to act for someone else? It was true whether Albert knew it or not. He probably did. 

“I've been stuck inside too long. Tell me what you've been doing.”

Albert did. He complained about all manner of things, unleashing all the sharp put downs and unforgiving observations that he had kept a lid on in their conversation. 

“Hold on,” Harry said when Albert left enough of a gap for him to speak. 

He went to the bedroom and picked up the phone before returning the hang up the one on the wall he'd been using. If he intended to speak to Albert for as long as possible he might as well be comfortable. 

“Continue.”

Harry closed his eyes and imagined Albert beside him. He wondered when they would meet again. 

\-----

**12 April 1990**

Albert had called every day for almost a week. Today he hadn't. Harry tried not to fixate on it. Albert was busy, he had a job and a life far beyond his self inflicted responsibility over Harry. It was probably time he resumed his normal life - Harry couldn't expect him to call every day for the rest of the year. 

That didn't mean he wouldn't want him to. 

“Harry?” Frank asked of his silence. 

“Mm?”

“You need to deal with what's on your mind.”

“It's nothing. I'm fine, really.”

“Didn't Agent Rosenfield tell you to call him?”

Harry took great interest in his fingernails. 

“He's got cases to work Frank,” he said to his own hands. “Besides, I have you.”

“Different people provide different things Harry. I'm sure he won't mind.”

When Harry did meet his gaze it brooked no argument. Frank would probably dial Albert himself and pass the phone over if Harry delayed. 

“Okay, okay,” Harry muttered, going to the bedroom. He dialled. Today marked exactly a week since Albert left. 

“Hello?” Albert's voice was tense and annoyed. Harry considered hanging up. 

“Uh…”

“Harry?” Albert said, then sighed. “Why is this so difficult for you? You can speak to me easily enough when you see me. Do you struggle with the concept of distance communication in general or is it just me?”

“No, I just… didn't know if you'd be busy.”

“This is how it works Harry: if I'm busy I won't answer and you won't have disturbed me. You leave a message. I return your call when I'm no longer busy. We have a conversation like we are now.”

“I don't _expect_ you to speak to me all of the time though.”

“Yet here you are calling me because I missed a day.”

Guilty silence. 

“ _Harry_ I didn't call because you told me Frank was there. I wasn't going to assume you needed me to - you'd be too damn polite to tell me otherwise if I did.”

“Frank’s been here for four days.”

“You failed to mention him until yesterday.”

“Oh.”

“Don't presume to know what I want or think to tell me how to spend my time. If you want to speak to me we'll speak. That's it. Don't overthink.”

“Okay.”

“So is Frank doing his job or am I picking up his slack here?”

“No, he's been really helpful-”

“You're welcome.”

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, you were right okay? But I don't just call you when I need to…” Although Harry wasn't sure if there was any difference between ‘need’ and ‘want’ where his feelings for Albert Rosenfield were concerned. He twirled the cord of the phone around his fingers. 

“So what did you _want_ to talk to me about?”

Nothing. Everything. He had to start with something. 

“How was your day?”

He heard Albert sigh and Harry laughed. 

\-----

**24 April 1990**

They hadn't spoken to each other in three days. It was a record. They had discussed it, Harry had said he wanted to be able to cope by himself, Albert said there was no reason he had to. Albert did understand though and respected his wishes. If Harry felt foolish for wanting to speak to him every day before, he had no idea Albert's hand lingered over the handset multiple times a day now. 

When the phone _did_ ring he was on it before it could jangle out a second chime. 

“Hello?” He said instead of ‘Harry’ in an attempt to seem more level-headed than he felt. He kicked himself for not letting the phone ring a few times. 

“Albert!” Harry said and he sounded… good. It was debatable whether he had been so before he heard Albert's voice. It was a relief regardless. For various reasons. 

After the initial pleasantries Harry began to recite the events of the days they had missed. Most notably Frank’s departure. If Albert had obtained this knowledge without speaking to Harry he would have been concerned, yet hearing him say it so easily and talk so freely was heartening. His voice was light and his laughter genuine and Albert found he wasn't worried at all. He was confident he knew Harry's tells well enough by now to know when he was putting on a front not to concern others. Albert couldn't detect anything. 

Harry trailed off his point. 

“I am listening. Contrary to popular belief I don't voice sly retorts to everything. I have them of course but occasionally I decide not to use them.”

“Only people who don't listen have to say ‘I'm listening’ Albert. It's a guilty phrase. And I'm flattered but I'm thinking that's another distraction from the fact you _weren't_ listening.”

Albert _had_ been listening just to the cadence of Harry's voice and not the words he was saying. He attempted to summon buzz words from his recent memory. Cat. 

“Your cat is acting strange, although I don't think that's unusual. Perhaps I missed the reason.”

“Maybe you'll find out for yourself when you visit.” The sentence cut off quickly, as if Harry had just realised what he'd said. 

' _When_ ' not ' _if_ '.

“Maybe I will.”

Of course Albert was going back to Twin Peaks, home of fine pie and unnatural phenomena - and also the bane of his life. He couldn't kid himself. Another thing he was sure of at least was that his next visit would be a largely positive experience. So long as Twin Peaks could contain itself and any demonic mojo. Which could never be guaranteed. 

There was muttering on the other end of the line. 

“What are you doing?”

“The cord is tangled - hold on.”

It took nearly an entire two minutes for Harry to fix the problem. Albert wondered what the hell he had done to make such a mess of it. He found himself smiling at the image it conjured. 

Harry asked about Albert's own life but there really wasn't much to say - it had only been three days after all. The night wore on and Harry had to care for his critters. 

“Talk to you soon,” he said. Not ‘tomorrow’ or ‘later’ - ‘ _soon_ ’. An indeterminate, yet short, space of time. Albert honestly couldn't say which of them would interrupt it first. 

\-----

**15 August 1990**

It was strange that even though they were more comfortable with one another ( _much_ more) it was still difficult to be intimate across distance. It required them to vocalise their feelings rather than relying on action alone. Even with the progress made between them the phone conversations remained much the same. 

Harry could hear Albert snoring softly on the other end of the line. 

“I love you,” he murmured to see what it was like. 

“Wuh- I'm listening - what?” Albert stumbled, snapping to confused consciousness. 

“I didn't mean to wake you.”

“So not only do you watch me sleep you listen too? I'm not sure which disturbs me more.”

Harry laughed. 

“Well alright I'll hang up and you can sleep easy.”

Albert grunted, still half asleep and Harry's smile was fond. 

“Goodnight Albert.”

“‘Night.”

\-----

**20 April 1991**

Albert was telling Harry about his day. He found this to be incredibly useful, venting his every annoyance, and Harry never seemed to mind. He was a sentimental fool and enjoyed the act of them speaking on the phone, whatever the conversation. 

Today Harry was being less responsive. Albert always did most of the talking but this was unusual. 

“Harry?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“Are you even listening to me?” Albert asked, offended. 

“Hn- yes. I uh- I uh-”

_No._

“Harry, are you doing what I _think_ you're doing?”

“Ah, no… I-.”

“It's alright but fuck Harry, I'm not even talking about anything.”

“I like… your voice. I want to hear your voice.”

“Okay, but you should _tell_ me so it can actually be _good_.”

Harry gasped on the other end of the line. Albert gripped the phone tighter. 

“I'll have to ask you to be more vocal for me Harry. I know you're capable of it.”

He moaned and Albert could imagine him blushing from his embarrassment as much as his arousal. He wondered exactly what position he was in and his state of dress but didn't think Harry would be able to tell him. It was something they could work to. 

“Just like that. How long have you wanted to do this?” He dropped his voice lower. “How often do you touch yourself and think of me?”

Harry only provided him with more moans. He thought of a way to help. 

“Lie back,” Albert assumed he was in the bedroom but anywhere would do. “Let go of the phone and leave it by your head. Put your hand in your hair.”

“Albert… Ah-”

“Is that better?” Albert unfastened his own belt. “I can't hear you,” he lied. 

As Harry's vocalisations increased in volume and urgency Albert matched them with his own. 

“Albert- don't stop. Talk to me. I need-” _Fucking hell_. 

“I'm going to use this against you y'know. That you love the sound of my voice. You won't ever shut me up.”

“Good,” Harry managed.

“You say this _now_.”

“Albert I- I'm-”

“Are you going to come for me Harry?” Albert growled out.

Harry yelped at the sudden change in tone and language. Albert increased his pace, breathing ragged. 

“You have to call out for me Harry. When you come-”

“Albert- Albert-”

“That's it,” he encouraged, it was getting difficult for him to continue. He might as well get out as much as he could. “Are you as… debauched as I imagine you to be? Naked. Exposed. Legs spread. For me?”

“ _ALBERT!_ ”

Albert groaned as he found his own release, imagination running wild. He heard Harry panting on the line. 

“That actually… hurt my ear.”

“Oh uh,” he could imagine Harry fluster over being so loud. “You kept telling me to speak up.”

“I accept the consequences. So, next time you'll tell me?”

“...yes.”

“You didn't answer my other question. How often _do_ you jerk off? Every time I hang up? Every night before you sleep?”

He laughed at the strangled noise Harry made. 

\-----

**13 September 1991**

“Happy Birthday!”

“Harry have you attempted to call me numerous times here and at my desk to tell me that?”

“Yes.”

“Well, thanks but being born this day 35 years ago doesn't get me out of work.”

“I know, all that matters is that you're available for _this_ call.”

“Because you've had time to work on your script?”

“Something like that.”

Albert could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Before you ask me how my day was: uneventful. Which is the most I could ask for I guess.”

Harry tutted on the other end of the line. 

“You should ask for more. It's your birthday. What's the thing you want the most?”

“It's a bit late to be asking me that question Harry,” Albert said. It was the truth but also a way to avoid giving an answer. 

“C’mon, what is it?”

Albert sighed. Harry could be very persistent. 

“I don't know. It doesn't really matter now anyway.”

“... It always matters to me Albert,” Harry did that stupid gentle thing with his voice. Albert sighed again. 

A knock at the door rescued him from having to reply. He supposed Harry would ask him again when he came back though. 

“Hold on. Someone's at the door.”

“Are you expecting people?”

“Don't be jealous, of course not.”

He had to leave Harry's protests behind to deal with the disruption. He was formulating the most withering responses to shoot at whoever was standing in the hallway as he made his way to the door. 

“ _What-_ ” he began as he opened the door. The rest died on his tongue. 

Harry was standing there with what could have been the dumbest grin Albert had ever seen him produce, holding a brick of black plastic to the side of his head. It took some time for the situation to sink in. Harry hung up his cell phone and held it horizontally between his hands. 

“I hope this is something you wanted. Me I mean - not the cell phone.”

“Are you misappropriating station property again Harry?”

“No…” Harry said unconvincingly, before looking a little concerned. 

“Of course I want you, you dumb moose,” Albert snapped, dragging Harry inside. 

Harry laughed, a rich sound that a phone line would never do justice, and kissed him. Albert's hands found Harry's hair and he sighed against his lips. 

“I want _this_.”

“My hair?” Harry asked, playing ignorant. 

“ _This_ ,” Albert repeated, gesturing between them. 

“Then you should ask,” Harry murmured against his ear. “But I think we've talked enough.”

“My phone bill seems to think so.”

“So how about you unwrap your gift?” Harry suggested, pressing closer. 

“Get rid of the damn phone first. I'm surprised Twin Peaks is this high tech,” Albert said, frowning at it. 

“It doesn't really work there, the signal is pretty bad. I'd have thought the military base would've helped…”

“Maybe they're jamming your signal.”

Harry frowned. 

“They don't want to hear Sheriffs calling their boyfriends. They're too busy attempting to eavesdrop on extra terrestrials.”

Harry snorted but Albert could see him blush. Harry kissed him again. 

“What did I say about talking?”

\-----

**17 September 1991**

Harry had hardly said two words. Albert paused mid-rant to see if he would fill the gap. No luck. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“This hardly passes for a conversation. What's on your mind?”

“Nothing I-”

“Please have the decency not to lie to me Harry.”

“I wouldn't,” Harry sounded offended but still a little guilty. “Just- what if someone's _listening_ Albert?”

Albert sighed. 

“And yet you would allow me to reel off all manner of offensive things about all manner of people?”

“Oh uh…”

“If anyone _were_ listening I'm certain they have been bored to death and you no longer have to concern yourself.”

“...”

It seemed Harry wouldn't be easily convinced. Albert knew precisely what he was paranoid about. 

“Alternatively, we could give them something more _eventful_ to listen to.”

“ _Albert_ don't make me hang up on you.”

“What? I mean it. I can make you forget all about your concerns of government surveillance… Unless you're _into_ thinking about it…”

“No!” Harry said, horrified. “I can't think of anything worse!”

“Well then,” Albert said before dropping his voice. “Don't think about it.”

“Albert. I'm serious.”

“So am I.”

Albert was left with the sad, continuous note of a dead line in his ear. He redialled. 

“What the hell?!”

“I said I'd do it.”

Harry laughed and Albert looked forward to when he could hear the sound in person again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry S. Truman - [phone cord twirling teenager at heart](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/164651966947/calls-count-for-a-lot-when-its-difficult-to-see)  
> and [again](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/165032699167/actual-teenage-girl-harry-s-truman) (it happens a lot)
> 
> [phone sex](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/165769570122/superkamiokande-i-wanted-a-happy-albert-so-here) and a [sequel](https://enbyartblog.tumblr.com/post/165807571434/a-sequel-to-superkamiokandes-post-from-this-fic)


End file.
